


Я видел такое

by Jadaite



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: James Conrad/Davina





	Я видел такое

Джеймс захлопнул капот и от души выругался: машину без команды профессиональных реаниматологов завести не удастся, а значит, на встречу к потенциальному нанимателю он завтра точно не попадёт. Раньше чем в понедельник ни один из местных даже за большие деньги не пошевелится. Похоже, он застрял в этой дыре как минимум на пару дней. Поздний вечер пятницы — хреновое время для преодоления чего бы то ни было. Джеймс вздохнул и решительно отправился решать проблемы. Жизнь приучила его к тому, что планы могут измениться в любую минуту.

В бар Джеймс завалился уже ближе к полуночи с прицелом облегчить душу парой пинт пива и перекусить. Дед — механик и по совместительству сторож автосервиса, с которым удалось не только связаться, но и договориться, — рекомендовал место как приличное. Не обманул, старый пень.

— Чего тебе, красавчик? — проворковала статная девица за барной стойкой.

— Пива.

— Пива или чего-то покрепче?

Джеймс, удивленный проницательностью и неравнодушием бармена, улыбнулся и внезапно сменил намерения.

— Можно чего покрепче. На ваш выбор, красавица. Только ещё неплохо бы что-нибудь зажевать.

— Занимайте вон тот столик. Там будет потише.

Джеймс просиял улыбкой и последовал совету. Вечер, похоже, стремительно налаживался. По крайней мере, выпивка, появившаяся на его столе в кратчайший срок, и правда была весьма недурна. Немногим позже девушка принесла еду. Ноги, к слову сказать, у девицы были феноменально длинные и красивые. Джеймс с удовольствием проводил её взглядом, прежде чем накинуться на бифштекс и картошку фри.

Слишком красивая. Наверняка встречает ухаживания битой поперек лица. Иначе бы не смогла работать в баре, в котором собираются работяги с завода. Но смотреть на девушку было исключительно приятным занятием.

— Ещё налить? Или вы во мне собираетесь дырку взглядом провинтить? — сказала та и прикусила нижнюю губу.

Джеймс сглотнул и заложил ногу на ногу.

— Гадаю, какое имя вам может подойти.

— А вы не гадайте. Давина.

— Вам подходит. Можно мне повторить?

Повторить оказалось нужно, а потом ещё и ещё немного. Свою норму Джеймс прекрасно знал и черту перешагивать не намеревался, особенно когда понял, что нимфа за барной стойкой вовсю отвечает на его флирт. Бесовка!

Планы в очередной раз круто изменились: вместо того чтобы отправиться на боковую в снятую комнату дешевого мотеля, Джеймс просидел до самого закрытия бара.

— Давина, — он подал ей пальто, — не сочтите за наглость, но могу ли я вас проводить? Обещаю — только проводить.

— Отчего же только проводить? — Она приняла его помощь и приподняла бровь. — А если я буду настаивать на том, чтобы вы зашли ко мне, допустим, на ещё один бокал виски? У меня он гораздо лучше, чем здесь.

— Почту за счастье.

В предрассветный час город казался пустым, вымершим, но за разговором они едва замечали обшарпанность домов, грязь, которая, казалось, покрыла улицы ровным слоем. Давина затмевала всё — слишком яркая, слишком живая для этого заштатного городишки — что она вообще здесь забыла? И почему в баре на них все пялились? Ждали, что отошьет? Джеймс наслаждался жизнью, не давая себе труда беспокоиться о будущем. Он в принципе предпочитал принимать жизнь такой, какая она есть, со всеми резкими поворотами, ухабами, кочками и трамплинами.

— Вот мы и на месте. Не передумали подниматься?

— Нет, если только вы не передумали меня приглашать?

Рассмеялись вместе — легко и беззаботно. Поцеловались ещё в подъезде, а потом ещё раз и ещё, едва добрались до третьего этажа. Но там пришлось прерваться и терпеливо ждать, когда дверь поддастся на уговоры и откроется, впуская их внутрь.

Давина прошла первая, сбросила на руки Джеймса пальто и улыбнулась через плечо:

— Поищу виски.

— Не стоит. Я уже достаточно пьян. — Джеймс пристроил её пальто, а потом и свою куртку и добавил раньше, чем она успела сострить: — Вами.

Джеймс не обратил внимания на комнату, в которую его привела Давина, не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Она, казалось, светилась изнутри, сверкала улыбкой, манила забыть обо всём и ни о чём не волноваться. Сломанная машина казалась ему уже прекрасным стечением обстоятельств — не иначе.

— Джеймс, — Давина взялась распутывать узел его галстука, — у меня будет к вам просьба.

— Да? — Он не смог удержаться, пристроил руки ей на талию. — Перейти на “ты”? Заранее согласен.

— Тогда ты заранее согласился позволить мне вести… для начала.

Джеймс поднял бровь, потом забрал лицо Давины в руки и мягко поцеловал.

— Я весь в твоей власти. Что мне для тебя сделать?

— Поцеловать.

Её ответ потонул в поцелуе. Джеймс уступил — ему было несложно, только любопытно. Что же такого придумала эта великолепная женщина, которая отчего-то посчитала его достойным близости?

Давина непреклонно убрала его руки с себя, зато себе позволила раздевать его и прикасаться, как ей вздумается. В кресло Джеймс упал расхристанный донельзя: рубашка валялась на полу, ноги оказались стреножены брюками и бельем.

— Не против отметок? — шепнула Давина ему в ухо и прихватила мочку зубами.

— О, да… то есть, нет, не против, — не сразу нашелся с ответом Джеймс. Уши — это было немного бесчестно. Его всегда срывало — слишком богатое воображение — сразу представлялось, как это будет, если партнерша будет сосать ему член.

Давине его реакция определенно понравилась, а сосать — если она вдруг будет — она будет охуенно! За это Джеймс был готов заложить душу.

Не прогадал.

Джеймс вцепился в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не запустить руки в гриву волос, не диктовать, не навязывать темп — терпеть и наслаждаться тем, что получает. Но вот не стонать не выходило.

Давина нанизывалась на член, пропускала глубоко в горло, облизывала, посасывала, нежила во рту головку, помогала себе руками и чутко реагировала на дрожь напряженных бедер, которые Джеймс старался не вскидывать. Уверенно довела до грани, безжалостно столкнула за неё — казалось, высосала его до капли.

Джеймс осел в кресло совершенно бескостно. Давина смотрела на него с восторгом и непонятной опаской. Неужели полагала, что он встанет и уйдет? Джеймс попробовал собраться, но из горла вырвался только невнятный клекот, он беспомощно рассмеялся. Со второй попытки вышло лучше:

— Давина, теперь ты позволишь мне к себе прикоснуться?

— Если захочешь, — тихо отозвалась она и, повинуясь его рукам, поднялась на ноги.

— Уже хочу, — шепнул Джеймс, встал, избавился от белья и штанов, которые висели у него на одной ноге, и притянул к себе Давину за поцелуем, за тем, чего хотелось всё это время — огладить её немного угловатую фигуру, взять в ладони ягодицы, насладиться теплом тела, которое можно прижать к себе поближе. Он завел руки за спину, потянул молнию платья и сдернул его одним движением вниз. Давина замерла в его руках — застыла, словно обратилась в статую под взглядом Медузы Горгоны. Джеймс замер не дольше, чем на пару секунд, но не успел ничего сделать — Давина его опередила:

— Всё ещё хочешь?

Давина не стала прикрываться, стояла перед ним обнаженная и казалась безумно ранимой — слишком открытой.

— Я видел такое, что после этого член у женщины — это буквально ни о чем. — Джеймс говорил без тени улыбки, совершенно искренне, не сразу сообразив, что мог бы выразить мысль и более приятным для Давины образом. Но та вместо того, чтобы обидеться на грубость, просияла так солнечно, что Джеймса разом попустило. Член — подумаешь. Он что, у себя члена не видел? Его гораздо больше интересовало свои ли у неё волосы — ему мучительно хотелось запустить в них пальцы.

Поцеловал.

Оказались свои.

— А ты мне расскажешь об этом? — спросила Давина между поцелуями, когда они пробирались впотьмах по направлению к её спальне.

— Расскажу. Попозже.

[art by Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
